Leer sobre líneas
by 241L0RM3RCUR1
Summary: Sabes lo que te han dicho, crees tener la respuesta a todas las cuestiones planteadas y al conocer otro punto de vista, llenarte con ese nuevo saber, es mágico, fantástico e inevitable no caer ante él. Su pecado se ha vuelto tuyo también.#OneShot#SpoilersManga#RelacionesHomosexualesHeterosexuales#GowtherxSladerxNadjaxGeera#GowtherxArthur#AmorUnilateral#MerlinxArthur


A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***

**Bienvenidos apreciado público lector, tras el encuentro con un fanart de esta adorable shipp paso por mi mente esta idea – que tomo sentido en el baño – lo cual es un estilo que había intentado probar pero no había tenido la oportunidad, prácticamente era para Alphabet Soup pero no resulto así, jajaja.**

**Sin más que agregar una historia a sus servicios.**

**Los personajes de The Seven Deadly Sins son propiedad de Nakaba Suzuki.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Por cada letra hay un significado escondido de la palabra que derivan. Presta atención.**

* * *

_**L de Luz.**_

Fue ella quien le brindo un camino en el cual colocarse y seguir, pulir sus habilidades con la espada hasta ser el más grande Rey de todos los tiempos. Conseguir pagar su deuda con el Rey de Lionés y salvar a todos de la avaricia de uno de sus Caballeros Sagrados.

Ahora mira recostado a su lado esos cabellos rosados dispersos por la almohada, una respiración tranquila y ese gracioso ceño fruncido que solo consigue cuando sus anteojos son retirados. Acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos procurando no despertarlo, aun con esa oscuridad nocturna podía notar su presencia, ese brillo especial, distinguiéndolo de otros.

En efecto, fue Merlín quien le señalo a donde ir, pero es Gowther quien se encarga de iluminar cada paso hasta que sea el final.

* * *

_**U de Único.**_

Con el recuerdo de Merlín cubriéndole los ojos para no ver a Meliodas con Elizabeth luego del ataque del Albión, en cambio cuando Gowther recupero su forma original tras el ataque de Galán solo usaba una manta que le cubría, mostrando al rubio que iba de esa manera por falta de ropa, haciendo lo mismo que Elizabeth desvió la mirada.

Pensó que Gowther es un tanto extraño.

Paso saliva por su garganta, los nervios estaban consumiéndolo vivo, observo su alrededor cubierto por vapor de agua, decorados de mármol con pequeñas gotas deslizándose, la temperatura del agua perfecta y pétalos de flores flotando agregándole un toque aromático. Con la espalda rígida pegada a la orilla de la gran bañera, noto un pie seguido de otro, bajando su cuerpo hasta quedar sumergido, siendo el pecho únicamente visible, parpadeo poniendo el rostro al lado contrario.

Completamente vergonzoso, ni siquiera podría limpiarse adecuadamente tenía que salir o…

Salto en su lugar, sintiendo algo tocar su mano izquierda, inseguro de girar, noto el brazo de su acompañante más cerca y haciendo el mejor uso de sus ojos, aprecio la mano de este tomando la suya hasta que sus dedos quedaron cruzados. ¿Acaso eso significaba algo?

Sintió a su corazón latir rápido, enviando más sangre de la necesaria hasta su rostro. Regreso a su lugar, acercándose unos centímetros dejando sus hombros rozándose.

Sonrió divertido al apreciar algo de rojo también en esa blanca piel y esos dorados ojos evitando cambiar de dirección.

No es que Gowther fuera extraño, tiene una manera peculiar de expresarse.

* * *

_**J de Júbilo.**_

Saludo a cada uno de sus sirvientes e incluso paso al área de entrenamiento con sus Caballeros Sagrados. Nadie se percataba de ese brillo distinto al común de su Rey.

Excepto por la Bruja Merlín que apenas le dio unas palabras, este enrojeció, enredo su lengua y casi se tropieza estando de pie.

Colocando una mano en su cintura y la otra bajo su barbilla con el dedo índice alargado y su pulgar en vertical, analizo al joven Rey de pies a cabeza, tomándose varios segundos en completar todo registro de información, sus pupilas se dilataron al tener su respuesta definitiva. Extendió sus labios en una mueca ladina, dejando salir unas risillas que crisparon al Rey.

Se disculpó por retirarse alejándose por el pasillo contrario a su maestra, ella aun podía recordar esa descubierta y pequeña marca rojiza en su cuello. Los humanos sí que crecían rápido solo esperaba que no terminaría siendo consumido por él.

Aun así, le dio la felicidad que ella nunca podría.

\- "Bien hecho Gowther"

* * *

_**U de Unisex**_

Consiguió seducir a Geera – a base de su poder mágico – con tal de conocer el poder del amor.

Tenía a Slader diciendo cuan bello es por su rostro, siendo inconcebible dejarlo andar desnudo por ello.

Nadja, la hermana menor del Rey Baltra fue el primer amor y la razón de remover su corazón.

Su belleza no podía ser colocada en duda.

* * *

_**R de Romance.**_

Tenían una mesa completamente disponible para ellos solos, incluso el resto de los pecados se habían ido a algún lugar, dejando solo al Chef (Ban) y su mesero (Meliodas), aunque aseguraba que les espiaban por las ventanas o el segundo piso, incluso la bola de cristal de Merlín resultaba un perfecto medio.

Solo había comida servida para él, con su acompañante sonriéndole dulcemente, invitándolo a probar la cena, asegurando no morir al ser hecha por Ban. Agradeció por el detalle, siendo la respuesta necesaria para hacer sonrojar a su pareja.

Una cena, solo los dos en un restaurante – Bar – reservado exclusivamente.

Tan lleno de sorpresas.

* * *

_**I de Inocencia.**_

Reconocían al pecado de la cabra por su singular armadura gigantesca y tono de voz monótona. Tras recuperar Lionés su verdadero rostro quedo al descubierto ganando algunos corazones en el proceso, incluso sonrojos de los pobladores del reino, sumando los de Camelot y aldeas de alrededor.

Distinguido por su hermosa apariencia y buenas expresiones.

No podría matar ni a una mosca.

Cubrió su boca con ambas manos evitando soltar algún sonido inapropiado, sintió el movimiento de sus caderas con más fuerza incitándole a usar su voz. Necesitaba que se detuviera, antes de poder formular su oración sintió el golpeteo de sus caderas contras las propias, rotundos movimientos que no planeaban disminuir.

Un gemido involuntario ante el orgasmo compartido, la sensación de algo caliente sobre su vientre y dentro de él, dirigió su vista cansada al "infame" responsable. Respiración agitada, sus ojos sombríos, marcas rojas en sus labios y brazos. Llevo su diestra hasta el cabello rosado dejando un mechón tras su oreja.

Esta vez, podía asegurar que todos se equivocaban sobre Gowther.

* * *

_**A de Amor.**_

El sonido del metal contra el piso detuvo a todos los Caballeros entrenando dirigiendo sus miradas a su monarca y el otro de los pecados capitales que recién vivía dentro del castillo.

Había un gran rojo tomando lugar sobre la piel de Arthur, parpadeando con la boca abierta, rio nervioso rascando la parte baja de su nuca. Merlín que pasaba solicitó la retirada de todos para dar un momento de soledad a los dos, les guiño un ojo, teniendo un "Gracias" por Gowther.

Gowther mordió su labio superior, volviéndolo un puchero, abrazando sus propios brazos, dando masajes a los antebrazos. Por supuesto que él estaba igual de nervioso.

\- Tú, ¿Estas seguro? – finalmente hablo el Rey, haciendo apoyo en su talón derecho levantando la punta de su pie con la armadura. Gowther dejó caer sus brazos, sonrosándose y asintiendo tres veces seguidas. – Es cambiar todo.

\- Lo sé. – sus cejas se dejaron caer, mostrándose inseguro. Arthur asintió revelando una pregunta dolorosa. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿Aun sin corazón y memorias seguirías amándome? – Tenía todo lo que podía ofrecerle y más, pero la duda nunca desaparecería, conocía sus capacidades equiparables a esa amabilidad y crueldad que asustarían a más de uno. La primera lagrima deslizo por su ojos, siguiéndole a un pequeño rio por ambos, escucho a su propio corazón romperse, listo para correr a consolarle dejando de lado esa tontería aceptando lo que había esperado por tanto tiempo.

\- Quizás no. – paro en seco, como una lluvia torrencial cayendo sin piedad. – Pero, mi alma nunca lo olvidaría. Aun sin encontrar la forma de recuperar eso perdido, terminaría amándote de nuevo, Arthur. – con los restos de lágrimas extendió sus brazos hasta rodear el cuerpo cálido del Rey – Al menos eso es lo que puedo ofrécete.

\- Go… ¡GOWTHER-SAN, PERDONAME! – correspondió, llorando junto al peli rosa, recargándose en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro, repitiendo constantemente dulces palabras. – Te amo, Gowther-san. – el mencionado asintió, dichoso de poder escucharlo. Separando sin soltarlo, acuno el rostro del peli rosa resaltando los centímetros de diferencia ganados con los años y su entrenamiento, inclinándose probó los labios que ya conocía exhaustivamente, con solo un roce juntaron sus frentes disfrutando ese momento.

\- Yo – comenzó Gowther, con su estómago vuelto un nudo – también te amo, Arthur Pendragon.- volvió a besarlo parándose en puntas, rodeando su cuello.

* * *

**Los pecados existen para marcar aquello imperdonable de hacer, si cometes alguno jamás recibirás perdón. **

**A-BU-RRI-DO**

**¿Qué es la vida sin algo de emoción?**

**Disfruta de ella y los regalos que trae consigo, puede que, aprendas algo diferente de lo que crees saber con seguridad.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Al principio fue fácil pensar las palabras por letra, luego me di cuenta que se repetía una letra y me puse a buscar algún buen adjetivo, no podía dejar de ver esa palabra, pensé, si, definitivamente le queda, ¿Para qué sigo buscando otra?**

A favor de la Campaña** "Con voz y voto", **porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.

**Porque eso es de gente muy cochina *lean esto con la voz de Deadpool***


End file.
